The present invention relates generally to database systems, and more particularly to optimization of a plurality of table processing operations in a massive parallel processing (MPP) environment of the database systems. A database system is an underlying software component that can be utilized by database management system (DBMS) to create, read, update, and delete data of computing systems. A database system can also be adapted to prepare an execution plan which can be optimized before execution of query of the database system. Such optimization can be performed based on several processed information of the database system. For instance, in case of a MPP environment, an important dimension of the MPP environment is distribution of data among all processing units of the database system.